


Love Do We Part

by Wilson101



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bad Parenting, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Dorkiness, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Self-Acceptance, Self-Sacrifice, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilson101/pseuds/Wilson101
Summary: Since getting saved from the Tsukinami brothers by Ayato and the others, these five months have been peaceful and the brothers haven't drinken her blood.Though one night sleeping in her bed Ayato visits her in the middle of the night and they make romantic passionate love.The next morning mysterious transfer students transfer to the school, nine girls and five brothers.Yui get's attacked by the same wolf familiars that attacked the Sakamaki and Mukami brother's.She's then saved by one of the girls with black hair of pure ink and intense cold, colbat blue eyes.Taken to the girls mansion home, Yui is kept there against her will by them, but finds out the reason why they are intent on keeping her with them, she's pregnant with the potential heir of Ayato's father, Karlheinz.Yui will have to deal with the consequences of her and Ayato's actions, protecting her child at all cost and choose her eventuall Adam and when to tell Ayato about her feelings and the baby.And what do the Akiyama brothers want with her and the baby?





	1. The Things You Do: January Night

**Author's Note:**

> A day later after rescue

The January cold night air seeped into Yui's room, the balcony window open slightly. Her fingers zipped up his hoodie, first time ever letting her do something for him. Hands shaking from him or to the cold, Ayato doesn't know. He frowns grabbing her hands with his own bringing them to his mouth, she flinched cowering away from him a little. Ayato sighs quietly kissing each hand then letting go encircling his arms around her body, bring her close to him smelling into her hair and breathing her in. She relaxes in his embrace putting her face in the crook of his neck, he would have teased her mercilessly for trying to seduce him but refrained from it feeling the need to protect her from even him. This girl in his arms feelt warm against his cold but warmed up unbeaten heartless breathing body, seemed so fragile and delicate to small-boned and beautiful. The first time he met her he wanted to devour her whole but Reiji saved her just in time even if it wasn't intentional, before she left to follow his brother she looked at him and he saw a pretty face, kissable pink lips, wavy platinum blonde hair falling to her shoulders and pink eyes the color of cherry blossoms and sherbet pink then leaving him to crave her for himself. The one to be a replacement for his mother who did not give him the love he craved as a child, maybe she could give him the love he craved, maybe she could be the one he could keep. "Ayato-kun." Her voice trembled lips kissing his neck with a butterfly touch. His name felt good coming out her mouth, Ayato picked his head up from her's looking down at Yui who moves her head from his neck to lean closer to him. Ayato stands frozen in place, from both curiosity and excitement. She leaned in with him doing so since he was taller, so their foreheads rest against each other. They close their eyes. Both breathes shaking. "Thank you," she says in a breathy whisper. "For what?" He replied, his voice husky and laced with need. "For saving me." Her voice wavers soft and low, exhilerated from the feelings and tension between them. Yui gently leans in and kisses the corner of Ayato's lips, then pecks them, first time, second time, third time until he couldn't take it anymore kissing her warm lips. They pulled apart and take calm, shaky shallow breaths. Unable to contain himself anymore with Yui feeling the same, Ayato moved his hands from her body to hold her head in- between them and pulls her into a rough and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way to his chest resting against it, then up to his narrow, broad shoulders, to finally rest against his neck. Deciding it was too cold in this room, he used his teleporting ability to teleport them to his room, Yui laying on her back on his bed he never used as he matches her body's form. Ayato right hand ventures over her petite, and curved shape, exploring. He kept his left hand on her face, while her hands moved up from his neck into his hair grabbing fist fulls of strands, pulling enough to gain his attention but not enough to pull from his head. They pulled apart and opened their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Ayato's full of lust and wonder, Yui's full of desperation and something he always wanted to see, love. No words are spoken between them, there doesn't need to be any. Ayato could feel the heat and warmth of Yui's body, her breathing and hearing the beating heart that wasn't her's. He frowned, reminded by who's heart she was carrying, she gave him a questioning look. Ayato leaned in to softly kiss up and down Yui's neck. She let's out little whimpers of anticipation and fear, waiting for his fangs to sink in her neck. But Ayato just worked his way back to her plump, tender lips, surprising her with a gasp. As they kiss, Ayato leans himself up lifting Yui along with him and quickly grabbed her thighs lifting her up, making her gasp in the kiss and then put her into his makeshift lap. They pulled apart taking deep breaths, then leaned their foreheads together. Ayato opened his eyes to look at Yui who's face was flushed to a pretty pink like her eyes which were closed not daring to look at him. He took his hands away from her thighs to her face both on each cheek. Yui opened her eyes to see her boyfriend looking at her with so much intensity. That's what he said when they came to rescue her, declaring his status as her boyfriend to everyone, even to his father Karlheinz. Yui wanted to believe him, really wanted to but he would always think of her as just food, not if she was carrying his mother's heart, or that she was flat-chested and was considered weak by him. Ayato on the other hand was looking into his girlfriends eyes feeling something that he never felt for centuries forming in his chest grabbing at his unbeating heart and squeezing it and the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. That's what she was, his girlfriend, the only woman that he had any interest in, none of the sacrificial brides ever had his fancy and the women from the demon world at parties held by his father were just hook-ups that he had to pass the time. Yui seemed to be the only woman who didn't make his heart clench painfully, never seemed to irke him to no end to her refusal to obey him, how she seemed to gain interest from his brother's, how jealous she always seems to make him when she let's any guy, human or vampire touch her or take her blood, never made him want to possess her and keep him for himself. The moment she was taken away from him by Ruki, he thought he was going to suffocaite without her presence. When she was taken and kidnapped by his First Blood relatives, Ayato was so very desperate to get her back which was the moment he knew that every smile, every concern and every act of kindness from her towards him, he fell in love with her and foolishly declared her as his girlfriend to his brother's, the Mukami's, the First Bloods and his father. The two hopelessly in love vampire and human gazed at each other for so long, neither two moving or getting ready to do something. Then the two slowly leaned forward and sealed their lips one last time, this time two tongues battled for dominance, Ayato wininng and Yui just complying until eventually they broke off to breath. Ayato looked at the equally more flush faced girl one last time before closing his eyes and leaning the both of them backwards, leading Yui to lay on her beck, him laying beside her puting his head on her chest and breathed. The two lovers stayed into each other's embrace, breaths mingling with each other's until the moments of sleep took them.


	2. Chapter 2

Yui quietly hummed Jordan Sparks One Step at a Time as she turns off the shower stepping out pulling a towel off the rack wrapping it around herself underneath her arms and tucking it in. She then went to the counter taking the medium sized towel she put there and then went back into her bedroom drying her hair. 

Yui then shivered at the sudden cold looking confused to see the window being opened clearly remembering full well that she closed it not two minutes ago, going over and closing the window looking out and watching Subaru watering and taking care of the rosebushes. 

"You enjoying your stay here Livestock." 

Yui jumped at the sudden voice looking over her shoulder to see Ruki Mukami sitting on her bed one leg crossed over the other. He was wearing a high neck black sweater, gray slacks with a marron belt and black dress shoes. His hair was freshly scrubbed dry with a still dampness to it, like he just got out of the shower. She then noticed he wasn't wearing his usual web choker instead wearing a chain necklace with a skull and roses. 

"Ruki-kun what are you doing here?" Yui asked blushing remembering that she was wearing a towel and was naked underneath. 

Ruki narrowed his eyes taking his leg off the other to getting up from the bed over to Yui who backed up a little until she hit her back against the window doors holding the towel tightly to her chest with both hands to keep it from falling. 

"I asked are you enjoying your stay here,." He repeated his hands of either side of Yui's head "don't make me ask again". Yui bit her lip cowering in fear of this vampire in front of her, moving her head to the side watching out the window in the corner of her eye to see Subaru looking up at her window his gaze narrowing until his eyes widen then running fast from her vision. She sighed whimpering a little refusing to awnser his question, silently praying to God that Subaru comes quickly to her rescue, eyes closed. 

"Do you love him." Yui opened her eyes surprised at the new question looking to Ruki to see his eyes filled with desperation and something else "Do you love him?" He asked again voice wavering in pain. 

Yui closed her eyes refusing to look at his face while shakingly awnsering "Yes" quietly echoing in the room. 

He then descended his lips upon her's surprising her and the world suddenly fell away. It was soft and slow, comforting in the way words could ever be. His hands resting below underneath her ears, his thumbs caressing her cheeks as their breaths mingled. The kiss was not what Yui was expecting, like his personality, she was expecting a harsh, rough and dominant kiss, this kiss was heaven on earth. Yui took her hands to put them on the back of Ruki's head, pulling it towards her more deepening the kiss and brining him impossibly closer. The kiss only lasted three more seconds, until the warmth enveloping her left and the weight of his lips on her's had gone. 

Yui mourned the lost of his lips, puting her hands on her chest feeling the beating of her heart and the emotions coming out full swing, conflicted about the feelings for a damaged soul and a boyfriends love. She held up a hand, touching her fingers to her lips. 

Her bedroom door bursts open the appearance of Subaru face showing anger. "Where is that sadist, I'll kill him?" 

Yui didn't awnser his question biting her lip to think of what to say.

"He was just congratulating me on my exams." Yui finally decided to say using a perky and bubbly voice. 

Subaru raised his eyebrow but ignored it looking around the room for any signs of Mukami scum until setting his sights on Yui, then just noticing that she was wearing nothing but a towel and was naked underneath had blushed a scarlet red and avoided her face. 

She giggled at his face making Subaru scowl. 

"I'll leave you to whatever woman do." He said walking out closing the door behind him. 

Yui smiled sighing into the room sounding quite loud to her own ears. 

Three minutes comes after drying the rest of herself off and brushing her hair puting it up to a ponytail. 

Yui looked at herself in the mirror looking at the light baby blue lingerie nightshirt, the top part of the nightshirt was lingerie showing and accenting her lack of cleavage or size, the rest of the sleepwear normal. She was given it as a congratulations present for the exams from her true first friend ever at Ryoutei Academy, Ritsu Kotobuki, when she got Reiji to finally let her have some friends. Ritsu said it would finally come to use to seduce Ayato and "have some one on one, skin to skin action" and a hot orgasm. 

Yui looked at her chest, Ayato was right about some of it, while she was pancake like, she was more of a b-cup the second most small size. 

She never thought of seducing anyone she didn't love, the thought of even doing so scared her to death, what if she was bad? What if she embarrassed herself? What if Ayato brakes-up with her? So many questions filling up in her head. 

Yui looked back at the mirror shaking her head of the thoughts in her head and puting on a determined face picked up the fluffy white robe that Ritsu also got her and puting it on tying the stash. 

"You got this." Yui said to herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ayato quickly got out of the limo just as it stopped after turning around the water fountain ignoring Reiji's dignified protest, stretching from the two hours of annoying Parent-Teacher conferences for him and his brothers. 

"Wow this place is bigger than my own." 

Speaking of annoying things, Ayato glared at his Yui's new friend, at the back of her dark brown pretty little head, Ritsu Kobayashi- daughter of his father's vampire nemisis in human politics, Jun Kobayashi, and his wife, the half French-Jewish and half Japanese actress Anita Koybayashi- her brothers Chisato, Eiichi, Genta and Asaya Kobayashi were barely tolerable. 

"Why are you here again." 

She turned to him raising her dark eyebrow at him, the clear look on her face saying 'what do you think I'm doing here. To see your girlfriend dumbass', "What do you think I'm here for? To see Yui of course." 

"I'm not a dumbass." Ayato said in an angry voice glaring at her amused blue-green eyes. 

"I didn't call you a dumbass." The amusement clear on her rosy red lips that could not be natural. 

"Your face say's it." 

"I call you dumbass all the time behind your back." 

Ayato turned to glare at his younger half-sister Anna that he and his brother's just met not two days ago. She was an annoying 13-year-old with light-pink shoulder-length hair and heterochromia iridium having a right golden eye and a left dark blue eye. She was wearing her favorite black graphic shirt with skull and rose's with drops of blood decorated on the flowers with a black zip-up hoodie, dark purple knee-length skirt decorated with black rhinestones, black tights and knee-high purple combat boots, her black jansport one shoulder backpack was over her back and her favorite dark blue-colored bluetooth neckband head-phones that were a gift from their father was around her neck, her favorite music from America, by a 90's band named NSYC blasting from the speakers. 

"How about you go back to America." He threatened. 

"If your so grumpy how about you suck your girlfriend's blood." Anna shot back glaring daggers at him right back. 

"Anna." Karen Sakamaki, his step-mother scolded her daughter, Reiji was holding their other 7-year-old half-sister Mari in his arms and their 9-year-old adoptive step-brother Hiro hanging onto Karen's white ankle-length dress skirt. 

Just like Anna who was identical to her mother, Karen had pink hair that was darker than her daughter's, with a high-forehead, small nose, slender eyebrows and pale, high-colored skin. The only difference between mother and daughter was that Anya had light brown eyes and Anna had golden and light brown heterochromia eyes. Though Mari was a small female version of their father, she had Karen's pink hair, that was a more pale-pink and her light-brown eyes. Hiro was a skinny and athletic framed boy with light-brown hair with blue-gray eyes and black-framed glasses was different from two of his other half-siblings. 

"Ayato don't be rude to our guest and your sister. Anna don't insult your brother." Tougo Sakamaki or known in the demon world as Karlheinz, the Vampire King, the Patriarch of the Sakamaki family and his father came out of the limo after his second eldest son. He was in his Tougo disguise wearing a black two piece suit, his glasses and dark brown dress shoes. He looked to Ritsu. "We love having you here young one. A daughter of a friend and a friend of another guest is always welcomed here."

Ritsu smirked at him and turned her blue-green eyes to his father. "Thank you for having me my lord." 

"Please call me Karlheinz" Karlheinz said humbly but the clear pleasure of being called 'my lord' were in his eyes and body language. He turned to Reiji "is that the last of everyone out of the limo so me and Karen can go to the business party." 

Reiji, Ayato's half-brother, looked with his red eyes at the people standing and sighed pinching between his nose in frustrated annoyance. "Has anyone seen that good-for-nothing deadbeat brother of mine?" 

Everyone looked around for the sight of blond hair and Karlheinz sighed. "Please Reiji don't call your older brother that. Shu, where are you my son." 

"Dad. Shu's sleeping on the fountain." Anna pointed her finger in the direction of the fountain where Shu was sleeping on his back on the fountain. 

Ritsu raised an eyebrow and put her hand on her chin. "You know he looks pretty sexy sleeping on a fountain." 

"Don't say unlady things." Reiji sighed. 

Ritsu pouted looking cutesy. "Come on Reiji, don't be like that, your sexy as well." She winked at him turning around pushing Ayato out of her way and swayed her hips back and forth walking away. "I'm going to see Yui." 

Ayato at hearing about his chichinashi relaxed as his step-mother Karen came over. "I still don't see why she has to be here." 

Karen smiled. "Just bare with it for a while." She swept some of his bangs away and kissed his cheek. "While we're gone," she put her hand on his shoulders looking into his eyes, her light-brown eyes serious. "I want you to help Reiji take care of the young ones, and watch the girl's and your brothers." 

"I don't see why I have to?" Ayato raised an eyebrow. 

Kare smiled sweetly and motherly unlike his mother ever did. "Because your the third oldest traditionally. And besides you'll be a first time father some day to your and Yui's kids. Might as well learn in the present how to be one too, no?" 

Ayato blinked as his step-mother walked away kissing his father and both got in the limo driving away.


End file.
